Una tarde de Septiembre
by Cuits
Summary: Una tarde en la Madriguera después de que Harry se haya ido HarryGinny sobreentendido


Disclaimer: Una vez más no pretendo sacar beneficio económico de esta historia que se desarrolla con los personajes de "Harry Potter" que son propiedad intelectual de J.K.R.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: hasta El Príncipe Mestizo

* * *

**Una tarde de Septiembre**

El verano se terminaba. El calor asfixiante de principios de agosto había dado paso a la suave brisa ligeramente templada que mecía las copas de los árboles. El ambiente se humedecía gradualmente, de un modo casi imperceptible y los días se hacían cada vez más cortos adelantando la hora del atardecer anaranjado sobre las colinas que rodeaban a La Madriguera, aunque Ginny bien podría haber jurado que cada día era más largo que el anterior.

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina, sola, con una taza de té y rodeada de libros usados y túnicas nuevas casi podía cerrar los ojos y hacerse ilusiones pensando que todo era normal. Casi, si no fuese por ese estúpido silencio tan impropio de La Madriguera por aquella época.

El verano se terminaba y -¡gracias a Merlín!- en menos de una semana volvería a Howards a pesar de las reticencias de sus padres, así que abrió los libros correspondientes a sus asignaturas de sexto curso por la primera página dispuesta a añadir un último tachón al nombre que precedía su apellido. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George y ahora también Ron se amontonaban rayados dejando paso al último nombre que acompañaría el apellido común; Ginny Weasly. Dobló con esmero sus túnicas nuevas (alguna ventaja tenía que tener ser la más pequeña y única chica de toda la prole) y colocó minuciosamente los nuevos pergaminos, la tinta, las plumas… y cuando parecía que ya no le quedaban más tareas estúpidas por hacer para mantenerse entretenida se le ocurrió encerar –otra vez- su varita, cualquier cosa para no tener que moverse de la cocina y enfrentarse –otra vez- a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas (su estado permanente desde que Hermione, Harry y Ron se habían ido y ella había anunciado que volvería a Howards).

Oyó unos pasos callados a su alrededor, asimétricos y armoniosos en su discreción que nunca podrían pertenecer a nadie que tuviese sus ruidosos genes y el sonido apagado de alguien retirando y sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

Ginny untó el trapo en la cera de varitas y siguió frotando la madera sin levantar la cabeza.

No quería hablar con Remus, no quería hablar con nadie. Estaba cansada de que la gente confundiese su determinación por resignación y su coraje por pena, y no se sentía de humor para explicárselo a nadie. Eran tiempos de guerra, no de tertulia.

-Ejem ejem

Al otro lado de la mesa Remus Lupin carraspeo suavemente y con la misma melodía que lo caracterizaba pero Ginny siguió frotando su varita poniendo especial empeño en no levantar la vista de su tarea.

Harry se había ido y no había querido que le acompañase. Vale. No es que Harry apreciase demasiado a la familia Weasly como para ponerla en peligro dejando embarcarse a alguno de sus miembros en su peligrosa misión porque no había tenido ningún problema en que su hermano Ron le acompañase y desde luego tampoco tenía ningún problema con que le acompañasen chicas en tamaña proeza de dimensiones casi épicas porque Hermione Granger era la tercera en discordia de la avanzadilla que pretendía encontrar y acabar con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. De hecho estaba más que claro lo que Harry no había querido era que ella y solo ella, Ginny Weasly, fuese con él.

Vale, había sido su decisión equivocada basada en razones totalmente estúpidas pero ella quería a Harry y le respetaba y por eso había respetado su decisión aunque eso no quería decir que se resignase, ella misma había tomado su propia decisión.

Quedarse en casa no había sido una opción en ningún momento con sus hermanos mayores y sus padres haciendo lo que podían en la Orden del Fénix y Ron, Harry y Hermione haciendo lo que Merlín quisiese que estuviesen haciendo y Howards se había presentado como la alternativa más razonable. Podía seguir aprendiendo a desarrollar su magia y quizá si mantenía los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos y a los de Slytherin bien vigilados podría llegar a descubrir información útil sobre familias de mortifagos. Por otra parte Neville y Luna estarían allí y sin Dumbledore, Howards se antojaba más vulnerable que nunca y era desde allí desde donde ella había elegido luchar esta guerra.

-He recibido una lechuza de la Directora MacGonagall esta mañana

Lupin siempre hablaba bastante bajito en un perfecto tono inglés que sin embargo no restaba firmeza a sus palabras, era un modo de hablar casi balsámico que a Ginny siempre le había fascinado y le costaba horrores ignorar.

-Quiere que vuelva a Howards. Como profesor- aquello hizo que por fin levantase la cabeza y dejase de una vez de encerar la varita - La Órden está de acuerdo

Asintió con la cabeza y suspiró hondo

- Qué opinas

Algo muy parecido al orgullo le oprimió levemente la garganta. Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía opinión con respecto a algo importante, más aún desde la boda, desde entonces la gente solo se dedicaba a compadecerla, "pobre Ginny, Harry la ha dejado y se ha ido. Pobre, pobre Ginny" aunque no Lupin; él siempre la había tratado diferente, como si no fuese la peqeña Weasly, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue encoger los hombros y tragar saliva.

-Si la Directora te lo ha pedido y la Órden está de acuerdo no veo qué importancia puede tener mi opinión

Remus Lupin hizo una mueca extraña con sus labios irregulares y la sonrió con los ojos

- Es importante para mi

Suspiró profundamente y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa

-Sin Dumbledore en Howards será bueno tener allí más miembros de la Órden del Fénix. Además eres un buen profesor.

Remus sonrió y subió una mano por encima de la mesa hasta cubrir las suyas.

-Ginny, es normal estar enfada, pero Harry...

-No estoy enfadada con Harry

Y era casi cierto. El enfado que sentía hacia Harry y sus estúpidas, nobles y desconsideradas decisiones era ínfimo en comparación con la ira que sentía hacia el resto del mundo; hacia Voldemort y todos sus mortifagos por ser los culpables de todo, hacia Ron y Hermione por haberse ido con Harry, hacia sus padres y sus amigos por no entenderla, hacia la órden del Fénix y los aurores… y sobre todo hacia sí misma por no saber qué hacer ni qué sentir.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre Lúpin se urgó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta sacando media tableta de chocolate y le dio un mordisco antes de ofrecerle un mordisco a ella.

-No tengo hambre

-Por supuesto que no

Ninguno de los dos siguió hablando pero ni Remus se fue ni Ginny retomó el enceramiento compulsivo de su varita. Tenía demasiadas cosas que decir y ni una sola palabra que pudiese expresarlo, ni una, quizá si permanecía callada alguien entendería su silencio, Remus lo entendería, el parecía poder entender los silencios, con las manos grandes y huesudas, ligeramente frías cubriendo las suyas pequeñas y pálidas.

-No estoy enfadada con Harry

Lo repitió una vez más no porque necesitaba convencerse a sí misma sino porque parecía que todavía tenía que convencer a Lupin que la miraba a los ojos como si estuviese tratando de descifrar un código imposible

-Te creo

Aunque no parecía creerla. No del todo.

-Es solo que…-Parecía un esfuerzo de Titanes tratar de que las palabras cobrasen el sentido adecuado - … yo puedo hacer cosas. Sé que no soy tan lista como Hermione, ni soy La Chica que Sobrevivió, ni soy tan tonta como Ron, ni tan sabia como… tú pero… - bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo – todo el mundo cree que Harry hizo lo correcto, que hizo bien en pedirme que me quedara y me tratan como si debiese estar llorando y suspirando todo el día, nadie parece entenderme – se retiró el pelo detrás de las orejas y levantó la mirada un tanto melancólica – Puedo hacer cosas.

Alguien abrió la puerta del salón y subió las escaleras haciendo crujir las tablas de madera por encima de sus cabezas y Ginny apartó sus manos de las de Remus algo incómoda, el ruido había roto el momento y se sentía tonta e infantil por haber dicho lo que había dicho. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina e hizo ademán de levantarse cuando la voz de Remus la volvió a clavar a la silla.

-No solo puedes hacer cosas, Ginny. Tú haces cosas. Puede que no todo el mundo lo vea y Harry también.

Podía creerle. Era el profesor Lupin cómo no iba a creerle y por encima de todo quería creerle, pensar que las razones de Harry igual no fueron del todo estúpidas y que a lo mejor no necesitaba más gente en el frente sino a ella guardándole las espaldas.

Aún así…

-Hace diecisiete años yo estaba en la retaguardia cuando Lily y James murieron, cuando Colagusano nos traicionó a todos y Sirius fue a Azkaban

Parecía que iba a romperse, Remus siempre parecía que estaba a punto de romperse pero luego nunca lo hacía, como el metacrilato pulido de apariencia frágil como el cristal pero capaz de aguantar los golpes.

-Yo mejor que nadie sé lo difícil que es quedarse y tratar de marcar la diferencia mientras gente que quieres está ahí fuera pero tú eres fuerte, eres valiente y serás una gran bruja y encontrarás tu sitio – dejó pasar un par de segundos antes de desviar la mirada y quitarle hierro al asunto – además necesitaré a alguien con quien jugar al ajedrez en Howards.

Sonrió por encima del olor a cera para varitas y de los crujidos de madera del piso de arriba. Era la primera vez que a la pequeña de los Weasly un adulto la trataba como un adulto, y no cualquier adulto sino no más ni menos que Remus Lupin.

Alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y le cogió un trozo de la tableta que había quedado casi abandonada

-Creí que no tenías hambre

- El chocolate no es para quitar el hambre – mordió un trozo y habló con la boca llena – es para comerlo porque sí

Remus Lupin soltó una carcajada de baja intensidad increíblemente británica como si apenas fuera una risa sino algo misterioso y casi oculto.

Después de todo, volver a Howards aunque fuese sin Ron, sin Harry y sin Hermione, tampoco estaba tan mal

:Fin:


End file.
